1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage and transport of individual doses of chemicals. In particular, the present invention relates to a package containing individual portions of chemicals in the form of water-soluble bags containing agricultural chemicals in gel or liquid form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water-soluble bags containing agricultural chemicals in gel or liquid form have just recently been developed and put into practical use. These water-soluble bags may be thrown into a water tank of a spray system whereupon the bags dissolve and the chemicals contained therein are dispersed into the water supply. Thus, there is no need to dispose of the packaging of the chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,226 to Hodakowski et al. discloses a water-soluble bag of polyvinylalcohol containing agricultural chemicals in gel form. These bags are extremely susceptible to problems of leakage owing to the fact that small pin-holes may be formed in the polyvinylalcohol during its manufacture by a casting process. GB 2 244 258 teaches laminating layers of the polyvinylalcohol so as to reduce the chance that pin-holes in the individual layers of the laminate will allow leakage of the chemicals.
Nonetheless, these bags remain extremely fragile and susceptible to outright breakage during the transport thereof.